z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra
|image = Cassandra Season 2.jpg |gender = Female |actor = Pisay Pao |age = 20-23 |hair = Black |status = dead |occupation = Unknown |family = Unknown |ethnicity = Asian American (Thai) |lifespan = "Puppies and Kittens" to "Zombie Baby Daddy" |first = "Puppies and Kittens" |last = "The Collector" (Flashback only) |death episode = "Zombie Baby Daddy" |cause of death = Stabbed in the neck by 10K |deathimage = Cassandra Death.JPG |deathimage2 = Zombie Baby Daddy 017.jpg |name_gallery = Cassandra after being stabbed. }} was a main character survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in Z Nation. She was a member of the Westward-bound survivor group, and a former member of the Philadelphia cannibal survivor group. Up until having her un-life ended by 10k, she was an ally of Murphy. Background Cassandra was the last known survivor of the Philadelphia cannibal survivor group. She was, at least for a time, a "lure" used to attract male survivors with the promise of sexual trade. She was not a prostitute in this role, however, as the goal was to incapacitate her victims so they could be robbed and cannibalized. Whether or not her quiet strength comes from a time before the zombie apocalypse is still unknown.Official site Personality Cassandra was described as a mystery. She is very short but looks can be very tricky. She is quite the "sass" and has feisty written all over her. She is very quick at responding and loves to make the chit chat short and sweet also. After Murphy's bite, she suffered physical and psychological changes. Endurance and strength, but she showed a high dependence on Murphy and great affection for him too. To date, even up to her second death, Cassandra showed no real signs of her former self. She had little of her old personality, at most she only repeated that she wasn't dead. She acted hostile towards the others and showed no real attempt at trying to reconnect to her old friends. Murphy, did little to try and help Cassandra. If anything he treated her no more than a toy or a pet that followed him around. She said few to little or no words. The only difference from her and the "Z" was that she never ate. Her empathy wasn't totally gone, she showed no emotion to events such as Mack's death or even the birth of Lucy, but when choking 10K she cried. If Murphy would try to help regain her personality it might be even possible. Her only concern is that of being near/or listening to Murphy. Former Allies *Citizen Z (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren (Alive) *Addy Carver (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Steven "Doc" Beck (Alive) *10K (Alive) Allies *Murphy (Alive) Enemies *Philadelphia cannibal survivor group *All against Murphy Post-Apocolypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" She is first seen crouching in a cage with many zombies surrounding her. Doc, Addy, and Mack clear away the zombies. When Mack approaches her, she pins him against the cage wall with her knife. After standing still for several seconds, she lets Mack go. She then joins the group. She is last seen leaving with the Westward-bound survivor group. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Cassandra was deathly ill from a leg infection which was first introduced in Sisters of Mercy. The group was forced to leave her on a bed in a room in the military hospital they were in to move on. When Murphy went into her room to "say his goodbyes", he bit her on the face, perhaps to spare her from becoming a zombie (as he had prevented Forman from becoming a zombie in Welcome to the Fu-Bar). The group, unaware of Murphy's action, went on and left Cassandra behind. Later Cassandra saves the group from Dr. Walter Kurian, displaying quasi-zombie attributes as well as unnatural strength and speed. She does this by subduing a soldier and shooting both him and his partner with his gun. Later, when the two soldiers she shot reanimate as zombies, she subdues them again, allowing 10K and Roberta Warren to escape with the injured Doc. It seems as though she does not manage to escape the military hospital before it is destroyed by a nuclear missile. Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" "Zombie Road" "Batch 47" "Zombaby!" "Zombie Baby Daddy" Killed Victims *Travis (Caused) *Tobias Campbell (Indirectly Caused) *Unnamed Man (Caused) *Numerous Counts of Zombies Death 'Killed by' * Tripping over barb wire, and the wound getting infected. (Human) * 10K (Zombie hybrid) Memorable Quotes "You forget. I'm used to it." - Cassandra to Travis on being tasered. "My name is Cassandra!" - Cassandra tazing Tobias. "I'm not dead." - Cassandra post-bitten. "They're worse than Z's!" Cassandra to Garnett, Roberta and Mack about Tobias Gallery |-|Screencaps= Cassandra.jpg Cassandra10k.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undead